I'm Not Giving You Up
by December
Summary: Sequel to That Point of Decision. What happens if Serena and Darien decide different things?


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
I don't own "I'm Not Giving You Up"  
as sung by Gloria Estefan. The idea   
to write a sequel wasn't even mine.  
To all those really talented people,  
here is your citation and due credit.  
  
I'm Not Givinig You Up  
  
After looking at each other, Darien  
and Serena both made a decision...but it was   
not the same one.  
  
'If you love something, you have to  
let it go,' thought Darien as he began to move  
away from his wife...  
  
...who followed him, not letting go of  
his arm. "Why don't we greet your friends first,  
together?" Serena asked as she held onto her  
husband's arm tightly.  
  
"If you sure?" Serena nodded and Darien  
grudgingly, it seemed, took his wife toward  
the three women that had waved to him when  
they walked in.  
  
As they walked, all Serena could think  
was 'He was going to leave me. He really was  
going to leave me.' As their neared the women,  
one walked up to her husband, hugged him, and  
then said in surprise. "You brought Lady Di  
with you this time. Does that mean that I   
have to be on my best behavior?"  
  
"Like that's possible." one of the   
other women snorted.  
  
"Please don't change on my account."  
Serena said as she tighted her grip just   
slightly on her husband's arm. "I'm Serena  
Chiba, and you are?"  
  
The ladies introduced themselves and  
the group got to talking. Darien and the women  
laughed and joked and Serena smiled politely,  
while rarely saying anything. Times like this  
her husband really amazed her. He was such  
a great guy in many ways...she liked to think  
that she loosened him up some.   
  
Yet the main reason she kept quiet was  
not because she felt out of place (although she  
did). She was quiet because she was thinking of  
her greatest fear...life without her husband.  
And this reflection made her think of her actions  
of late. 'I've put him through hell.' She   
sighed. 'I hope he can forgive me.'  
  
******  
The night ended and the couple returned  
home. As his wife turned to go to her room, Darien  
stopped her. It had be bothering him all night   
and he had to know what made her stay. This   
princess would be so much happier if...it really  
hurt to think about it. "Why?"  
  
"Do you want the truth?"  
  
"I'll take anything. I have always been  
able to handle the truth." That, of course, was a   
lie. If the truth was that she was leaving but  
didn't want a public scene...he couldn't handle  
it.  
  
"Because it scares me to imagine a life  
without you."  
  
Darien snorted. "Sure you can. You must   
be able to...how many parties have you left me  
while you went to mingle with the power elite."  
Watching his wife's face fall, he wanted to take  
it back. But it was the truth and they needed to  
talk truthfully now...or just pack it up for   
another day.  
  
"I'm sorry." his wife said quietly. That  
shocked him...what shocked him even more was the  
rest of her quiet monologue. "I know there is   
so much that seems to scream that we don't belong  
together. My age. My tendency to act like a child.  
The fact that I'm not a good host - I swear I try  
Darien, I do- the fact I'm not bright. The fact"  
here his wife's voice broke, "The fact you don't  
love me like you loved her, but I'm not giving you  
up. So our pairing isn't normal, usual, or what  
you have chosen. It's different. But it's love,  
at least on my part, and I REFUSE to put a right or  
wrong on this. I think we can make it...but if  
you don't want to try, you have to end it. And  
you'll have a fight on your hands, because I'm  
not giving you up."  
  
Darien was in shock...but then he realized  
that this is just guilt on her part. It must be.  
She's so different..."Look Serena, you'll survive.  
I don't need pity and you know this isn't working."  
Darien paused. He had to say the next part. He   
had too...even if it was the most painful thing  
he ever said. And he had to follow it up with one  
of the most painful things he would ever have to do.  
"I'll call the lawyer." And he left the room.  
  
*****  
As the door shut, Serena screamed. In her  
head the thoughts whirled. 'What happened to the promises  
"Till death do us part" or "For richer or poorer"!  
Were they false on his part? Why is he so determined  
to break them?!'  
  
Serena fell to the floor and cried. 'I won't  
accept this.' she thought. She began to say it  
and then suddenly she was shouting, "I WON'T ACCEPT  
THIS!" And she got up and charged through the door.  
Upon seeing her husband by the phone, she yanked  
the offending piece of technology from his hand,  
slammed it down and said,"I refuse."  
  
"What?" asked her husband.  
  
"Oh, you heard me. I refuse. I'm not  
giving you up. So I can't be your perfect   
hostess, so I can't walk ten steps without   
tripping. Sure I act more like I'm 5 than 25.  
But that's not the point. We can work this out.  
And we will. I've always had the faith in this  
relationship, so I won't let you walk out on me."  
  
"And if me leaving was the best thing  
for you?"  
  
"Oh, don't give me that crap! Yes, I  
said crap. You said the same thing when you  
broke up with me over dreams. That time it   
was a little sweet, this time it's just   
cowardice. And both times, it was wrong.  
I can't be Neo-Queen Serenity, but I can  
be Serena. And I can fight for you."  
  
Darien seemed to sag agains the wall.  
"I only ever wanted you to be Serena."  
  
She moved toward her husband, but  
notices he doesn't open his arms right away.  
"Darien, can we work this out? I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Serena...And I think  
that maybe we can work this out. But it will  
take time. Exchanging phrases isn't going to   
end our problems."  
  
"I know...But we'll talk now? And try?  
Promise me we'll talk and try."  
  
For the first time in year, hope, real  
hope was seen in Darien's eyes. "I promise.  
We'll talk...and try."  
  
-the end- 


End file.
